reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Hercule Fontaine
Hercule Fontaine is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. '' History Background Hercule is a Haitian born in an unknown year. Sometime before 1899, he earned the displeasure of Cuban officials. For this he was sent to the island of Guarma, where he would start a rebellion against Colonel Fussar. Events of ''Red Dead Redemption 2 Guarma chapter Hercule is first encountered when he opens fire on Guarman troops who have taken members of the Van der Linde gang captive. During the confusion of the bullet fire released by him, Arthur manages to unlock the handcuffs on the gang, and arm themselves, resulting in the death of the Guarman troops. Hercule then spots reinforcements approaching, and tells the five gang members to follow him. Him and the gang fall back to an old tower, which has been stocked with Bolt Action Rifles. They gun down the enemy soldiers, and Hercule leads them to a church turned rebel outpost called La Capilla. He then tells them to get some rest. After helping Leon in a situation with the workers and rescuing Javier, the gang meets Hercule at an old Spanish fort called Cinco Torres, which has been turned into his stronghold. Not long after arriving, the Cuban military assaults the fort with a large warship. The gang and Hercule open fire on the enemy soldiers and succeed in holding them off for a time, before the overwhelming numbers reach the fort. Hercule, Dutch and Arthur then charge out, and defeat the soldiers who have reached the fort. After doing this, Hercule decides that the Cuban warship is in firing range, so he and Arthur rush up to the cannon. Arthur mans the cannon and eventually sinks the warship, saving Cinco Torres. After the Battle for Cinco Torres, Micah reports that Fussar has set up gun batteries around the island, to stop them from leaving. Hercule, Dutch, Micah, and Arthur then assault the gun batteries, and destroy them. With the gun batteries out of the way, they launched an assault on Aguasdulces to rescue the captain who is being held there. After a standoff between Dutch, Arthur, Levi Simon, and Alberto Fussar (which results in Levi's death), Fussar runs away. Hercule and the gang fight their way past the remaining Guarman soldiers, trying to find Fussar. They eventually see him in a tower manning a machine gun. In order to take him down, Hercule and Dutch draw Fussar's fire, allowing Arthur to access a cannon. Arthur fires it at the tower, destroying it and killing Fussar in the process. With Fussar dead, Hercule celebrates, seeing it as a great victory for the rebellion. Hercule mentions that he and his men will depart Guarma very soon, and that he and the rebels will be gone by morning. Dutch thanks Hercule as the gang leave, and Hercule is not seen again. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "Welcome to the New World" * "Hell Hath No Fury" * "Paradise Mercifully Departed" Navigation de:Hercule Fontaine fr:Hercule Fontaine Category:Characters in Redemption 2